Friends Forever?
by SayaAyla
Summary: Uo-chan and Hana-chan are falling for the same guy, but does he really care, or is it a game?


As I looked at the box lying on the bed, I began to wonder what was in it. It was rather large, but I was used to extravagant gifts. I walked over to the foot of the bed, and as I reached out for the box, the top flew off.

I shrieked and ducked, the lid flew by my head, and hit the wall. I paused to look at the lid, then I turned back around to look at the box. There was a guy standing in the box, and he was holding out a little black box, and it was open.

The little black box revealed a ring, it had an exquisite silver band, but the stones were beyond my comprehension. There was a row of five Americana blue sapphires, followed by four blood red rubies, with three spring green emeralds on top, as well as two jet black diamonds, but on the top was the most divine thing of all, a heart. The heart was carved as would be a diamond, but it was made out of a white pearl, so delicate, yet even a sledge hammer would not do it any harm. I stood there gaping at the ring, bewildered with nothing to say, and then I looked back up at the guy.

He was tall and fair skinned, skinny and lithe. You could see a hint of muscle tone, but it wasn't over done like on the sports commercials. He resembled an angel from Greek mythology, but he wasn't, he was a living, breathing human being, and he had a look of uncertainty and longing upon his face.

I stepped closer, he was wearing a pair of jet black slacks, a freshly ironed snowy white shirt, and his eyes were shining, a radiant shade of forest green. His hair was a combination of pure gold and a majestic silver, but it was long enough to need some sort of style, and it was a style all its own. It was alternating color with each individual strand, and it was laying down flat, as though plastered with hair products.

I reached out to feel it, and it was softer than cashmere, and yet smoother than silk. He looked into my eyes, his own shining in delight, and he wrapped his arms around me, gently embracing me in a hug. I wrapped my own arms around him, and it felt amazing, as though his body and mine were meant to be together this way.

"So will you? Please say you will Uo-chan, I'll be sad if you don't." he spoke softly, I looked at him, and then got the point of the trick.

"You did that just to ask me? Ah, I'll have to think about that. So how was your day?" I asked him, I didn't want to answer him.

"Uh, fine, I guess. But you're so quiet today. Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Huh… oh, it's just, well… that one thing that I don't like to talk about… yeah. And I've been up since about two in the morning soaking in the hot tub… it hasn't really helped." I told him, I didn't even want to be specific, it was a thing I never felt like talking about with anybody, ever.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't know you… I hadn't realized…" he started, "I'm sorry." He said again, I pulled away from him, and laid down on the bed.

I curled up into the fetal position, holding my knees to my stomach, it wasn't really helping with the pain, but it was a little more comfortable. He sat down next to me, pulling me to him, and held me tightly on his lap. I pulled myself further up on his lap, and he held me there, stroking my hair softly with each passing moment. I relaxed a little, focusing more on his heartbeat than the pain in my stomach. His heartbeat was very steady, its pulsating beat was a unique rhythm all its own.

As I lay there, I thought about his trick of a proposal joke, I do love him, and I do want to be with him for as long as we both live, but am I too young to be getting engaged, I thought to myself. I focused back on his heartbeat, and fell asleep listening to it, and his breathing.

I shot up, suddenly awakened by a loud noise, my phone was vibrating on the bedside table, the caller I.D. read, Hana-chan. I picked it up, and flipped open my phone, it was a text about the school getting a new student, and that he was related to the Sohma family. I rolled out of bed, and walked over to my closet. It was the begginning of the year, and still pretty warm out, so I pulled out a jean miniskirt and purple tubetop. After my last romnace with a Sohma family member, I learned you can never be too careful, so this time, I would always be looking my best.

My mind wandered back to my dream, I'd been having that same dream all weekend, and it felt as if I knew the boy from somewhere, but I didn't believe it. I never met anyone with gold and silver hair, let alone a boy that would propose to me. I threw on a pair of black converse, and grabbed my light jacket and schoolbag. I walked out of my room and down the hall to my father's room,the door was shut, so I kept walking, grabbing a banana and my keys off of the counter.


End file.
